Afraid of the Dark
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Moving to a 19th century house in ,Rhode Island with her beloved boyfriend seemed like a great idea to Ally Dawson. A beautiful house, in the beautiful season of fall, everything you could want. But what happens when something in the house doesn't want them there...it wants them to be afraid. Something that Ally should figure out, but what happens if it brings danger and horror.


**Alright guys I really didn't want to post this until I finished all my other stories but my excitement got the best of me. I am going to post the first chapter not long after this because, this is super short. If you like this story then I will continue. This is one of my new stories called Afraid of the Dark. It is based off of the movie "Don't be afraid of the dark''. It is a horror movie that I saw at my friend's house. I hope you all enjoy it and I am sorry but there will not be much Trish and Dez in this story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything in this story! Even though I wish I did. **

_1960_

''_No don't please,'' the woman on the floor cried out in despair as the man stood above her with a metallic, flat tool. The man took a hold of the women's chin forcefully and took the tool and held women's mouth open putting her teeth together. Taking the metal, rusty tool; he placed it on her teeth. ''NO,'' the women on the floor screamed again, tears pouring out of her eyes down her rosy red cheeks. The man brought back the hammer and closed his eyes bringing it down to the tool slamming it down and knocking her teeth out. _

_The woman on the floor stopped moving and the man let out a cry of guilt. He worked quickly moving to a circle drew with white, dusty chalk and placed all the woman's teeth into a small, wooden box. Wiping the cold beads of sweat off his forehead; he moved quickly to the coal pit and opened it sticking his head inside. ''Here is the teeth you wanted now give me back my son,'' he said his voice shaking. ''That wasn't the deal,'' A voice came out in a raspy, dark whisper. ''Wha-what do yo-you- me-mean,'' the man stuttered out. ''This,'' the voice came out and the man was dragged into the coal pit. Never to be seen again. _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Ally's pov.

I stepped out of our black mustang into the cold, chilly air of Rhode, Island. I wrapped my small, frail arms around me and my coat and stood there looking at the change of scenery. There were colorful, and dead leaves all of the ground. The chilly air blew making the fallen leaves blow and making them crunch under my weight as I walked around towards the back of the nice car. I grabbed a light box out of the trunk and held it towards my chest. My brown, honey colored hair was trapped between my chest and the box. My red colored scarf; that matched my cherry, red shirt, was flying freely in the wind. I turned around and stood in front of the 19th century mansion. Just by looking at the home it held a cold, creepy vibe that made shiver run down my spine. I was taking in the house and the new surroundings, when I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I felt Austin place a soft, butterfly kiss on my neck, as best as he could with my scarf in the way. ''How do you like it Lee,'' Austin whispered in my ear. His warm, soft voice sent another chill down my spine, but in a good way this time. I turned around, setting the box down on the driveway, and leaned back up putting my small arms around his neck. ''Its beautiful Aus,'' I said leaning up to kiss him.

Austin was born in Miami and I was raised Alabama until about 4 years ago, so I have a little bit of a southern in me; you could tell through my accent. Austin and I have been together for almost two years now and Austin wanted to move somewhere quite, and small. I think this place would be perfect for us. A couple of 21 year olds in love in a small town where we can settle down. We pulled back from the kiss, slightly breathless and I moved his beautiful, blond hair out of his warm, hazel eyes. He was taller than me, so I had to lean up to kiss him. I pulled away from his warm embrace and immediately missed it as the chilly air took place around my body. I leaned down to pick of the box and saw Austin grab a heavier box.

Austin and I walked up the stairs to our front porch and heard a creak. Austin and I walked up the rest of the old, wooden stairs when the next step I take the stair breaks. I fall forward a little bit but soon Austin's strong, warm hand grabbed the upper part of my arm. "Lee be careful,'' Austin said taking the rest of the way in front of me making sure the rest of the stairs were safe. When we got to the top of the stairs and reached the heavy, wooded door Austin searched for the key in his pocket. After a few seconds of rummaging through his pocket, he pulled a small, sliver key placing it into the key hole and turning it until hearing it click.

We walked into the house that smelled of dust and old. In front of the door there were two large stair cases curving up into the same place at the next story of the house. Austin set the box down next do the door and turned towards me taking my box and putting it in the same place. ''Come on Lee let's take a tour of the house,'' he said excitedly grabbing my small hand in his rather larger one. I smiled and leaned into his shoulder as we walked up the stair case and looking around the home. Austin and I came by many rooms. The house it's self-had many rooms and there were two masters on the top story. Austin and I had stopped and looked at the next room. I gasped as Austin and I walked into one of the master bedrooms. It was beautiful. I had a queen size bed in the middle of the room and had a sitting bench at the foot of it. It was hardwood like the rest of the house and it had a dresser with a flat screen TV on it and a vanity. It had a bedside table on each sides of the bed and it was decorated with a light green.

''Do you like it,'' Austin whispered into my ear as I stared at the room in awe. ''Like it, Austin I love it,'' I said my accent coming out thicker than usual because of my excitement. ''Good because I had someone come early and set it up so I could surprise you,'' he said leaning down to kiss my lips. ''Austin thank ya, it's beautiful,'' I said putting my hands around his neck and my forehead to his. ''Not as beautiful as you,'' he said smiling. ''That was cheesy,'' I chuckled against his forehead. He laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. ''Way to ruin the mood Lee,'' he said chuckling. I laughed and rolled my eyes as well. ''Whatever Aus,'' I said as we turned back to go down and unpack.

~Time Skip~

Austin and I sat down in our new living room watching the ''Blind Side''. Austin sat slouched into the couch with his feet on the coffee table, drinking coke. He had his arm around my shoulders with his hand on my hip drawing small circles with his thumb. I was leaned into his side, in track pants, a cami, and my hair up in a ponytail. We were talking and laughing when the doorbell rings. Austin and I looked at each other with questioning looks and got up to walk to the door. When Austin and I make it to the door I put my hand on the knob and pull it open. Standing on the other side of the door is a man about in his 50's with grey hair and beard. He looked ready to talk but he had a cold glare in his eyes. I felt Austin wrap a protective arm around my waist.

''Hi, what can I do for ya,'' I said to the guy standing on our front porch. ''Hello, my name is Maxwell Lawrence and I came over to welcome you,'' he said in his own accent being very different from where we come from. "Oh well thank ya, how would ya like to come on in an have a cup of coffee,'' I said to him sticking out my hand for him to shake, which he did. Maxwell stepped inside and followed Austin and I into the kitchen. I made the three of us a cup of coffee and we all set down at the dining room and Maxwell started a conversation.

''So what's your names,'' he asked us. ''I'm Austin and that's Ally,'' Austin said putting a hand on my thigh under the table. ''Where you kids from,'' he asked sipping his coffee. ''I'm from Alabama and he's from Miami,'' I answered him nicely. ''Oh, yeah I hear your accent, and if you two are so far apart how are you with each other.'' Maxwell answered looking confused. ''She and I meet 4 years ago when she moved to Miami and we got together 2 years ago,'' Austin answered smiling at me. ''Oh well you two make a great couple, so what made you move to a small like place Rhode, Island,'' he asked/said. ''Well we wanted a quiet and small place to settle down and we thought this place and house would be perfect,'' Austin said rubbing circles on my thigh with his thumb. ""Why this house,'' he asked us. What was with this guy and all the questions?

''Well we found it on the internet and we thought it was pretty so we bought it,'' I answered back to him. It looked as if he were about to ask another question but a noise cut him off. We all turned our heads to the source of the noise saw it had come from the vent. Austin and I looked back at him and saw him still staring at the vent and he was kind of pale. ''Um sir ya alright there,'' I asked him putting a hand on his from across the table. When he felt the contact he pulled his hand back fast, making both me and Austin jump. ''Um yes I am alright, I-uh- have to –uh-go,'' he said losing his words.

Austin and I looked at him weirdly as he walked out the door. 'Well that was really odd,'' Austin spoke wrapping his arm around my waist. "Yeah it was,'' I said slowly looking around the house. Austin looked me and smiled kissing my forehead. ''Come on lets go to bed,'' he said, then he swept me off my feet carrying me bridal style up the stairs. ''Whoa Austin,'' I yelled and giggled. Austin laughed and we got up to our room and went to sleep in peace.

Austin's pov.

I was awoken from a deep sleep due to a sound from down stairs. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:18 and then I heard the sound of something breaking. My eyes darted down to Ally sleeping peacefully next to me. I wrapped a protective arm around Ally and reached over to grab an old baseball bat of mine. There was another crash and this caused Ally to shoot up from her sleeping state. She looked around and then looked at me. ''Austin what was that,'' she said her voice holding fear and curiosity.

''I don't know baby, let me go see,'' I said leaning over to kiss her forehead and slowly got out of bed. I heard something run across our bedroom floor and Ally jumped her face full of fear. She got up and walked to me. ''Ally you stay here and I'll go look,'' I told her. ''No Austin I'm goin,'' she said grabbing my arm. ''Ally-,'' I started but she cut me off.

''Please Austin, I don't want to be in here by myself,'' she said looking up at me. I sighed and nodded. ''Alright but stay behind me,'' I told her in a stern tone. She nodded and I felt her grab my arm and I slipped my arm around her waist.

We walked down the left stair case and looked around. We heard a sound come from the kitchen and I tightened my hold on Ally. When we walked into the kitchen we saw a figure looking around and then picked up something that he had dropped and broke then went back to looking around. I felt Ally whimper quietly beside me and I hugged her closer. The figure looked as if he was looking for something. Finally the person had gotten in front of the moon light coming through the window and saw that it was…Maxwell.

''What the hell are you doing in our house,'' I said aloud and Maxwell jumped and turned around. I pushed Ally slightly behind me. ''I-I-I a-a-am –so-sor-sorry,'' he said backing away as if he were scared. ''You were both warned, be careful danger lurks in this house,'' he said and ran out the window. I had one thought. _What….the….hell….._

**Alright guys there is the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Depending on the feedback I get from this first chapter will determine if I will keep going. Now if I don't I will delete the story fix it up and repost it after I finish my others. So either way guys' yall will get to read it, sooner or later. Love you all! Review!**

**~Meg~**


End file.
